villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor (Shadow Hearts)
Victor is a minor, yet plot critical character in the video game; Shadow Hearts: Covenant. He is a high ranking member, though not a lieutenant, of Sapientes Gladio and Rasputin's personal hitman. As the game shifts to Russia to confrount the leader of Sapientes Gladio, Grigory Efimovich Rasputin, who had climbed his way through the Russian court as Grand-Vizier, the game takes on the first-hand view of princess Anastasia Romanov and her trailing of Rasputin, who she had long since been suspicious of. Following Raputin from a distance Anastasia caught him speaking to a man, Victor. Raputin was arranging the final stages of an assassination against Tsar Nicholas. Victor confirmed that with the Great War (World War I) keeping so many men busy in the front and a big party set for the emperor's return he would have next to no security in the throne-room itself during the reception ball upon Nicholas' return from the front. Though Anastasia could not hear the particulars of the conversation from her hiding spot she did hear the tow were planning something for the victory reception. For good measure she used her newly acquired camera to take photo of the two. The shutter claps drew Victor and Rasputin's attention. Anastasia managed to conceal her camera before being found but still had to confront Rasputin once her position was given away. Anastasia did not seem to know what was going on but Rasputin did not need to feel threatened to have Anastasia killed anyway just for good measure. Rasputin turned his back on Anastasia and casually told Victor to kill her under his breath. Anastsia ran and Victor followed, once he lost sight of her he simply summoned his familiar, Pendulum to hunt her down for him. Yuri, Karin, and Blanca, who had just arrived in Russia as Anastasia was having her adventure overheard her screams and arrive just in time to help defeat the Pendulum. After proving their integrity with her rescue and sharing their intent in stopping Rasputin and his cult Anastasia shared her knowledge of Rasputin and her fears for what he might do to her country. Anastasia invites the party to the palace, passing off as bodyguards to her mother and the palace guards. Shortly after the entry Veronica Vera, of Sapientes Gladio floods the palace with air-born sedatives that make all the guards and nobles inebriated or put to sleep. Rasputin uses the opportunity to dominate the Empress and use her as a puppet to invite Yuri and his friends to come fight him in the palace's Lion Shrine. Upon leaving the party will find the palace is infested with Rasputin's demons who were sent to stop them while the sedative mists kept the palace residents drugged. The Lion Shrine was locked but near by Yuri will find Victor preparing for his up-in-coming mission for Rasputin. Victor opts to kill the potential witnesses fighting against them with his Pendulum this time. Players may find the battle tougher than expected thanks to Victor's high stats and holy magic. When beaten Victor uses his powers to teleport away to safety but in his haste leaves the key to the Lion Shrine behind. Yuri and friend will then have access to the shrine and confront Rasputin. In the Lion Shrine Rasputin reveals his mad goals to conquer Europe, starting with Russia. When fought it is revealed Rasputin has a potent demonic presences that repels all attacks and shifty defeats the party members as they attack, he then uses hypnosis to dominate Anastasia as he did the empress, this time though using it to force Anastasia to take a knife and strike her brother Prince Alexi. The Empress comes to and catches Anastasia as she is about to strike and shoves her aside snapping her out of the trance. Rasputin uses the situation to frame the party for the hypnosis and orders the newly awakened guards in to kill them. The party flees no longer welcome in the palace. While in hiding Yuri's old friend Roger contacts him and the others telling them he had tracked down a man called Jovis who would be able to tell them how to overcome Rasputin's demonic powers. Not being welcome in Russia any longer the party travels to Turkey to meet with Jovis. Jovis shares many secrets with Yuri and his friends but in the process unlocks the power of the Demon Lord, Amon, whose power Yuri had once possessed before he was sealed in Yuri's heart by Rasputin's second in command Nicolai Conrad. Yuri discovers that the demonic presence protecting Rasputin was Amon's rival lord, Asmodeus. Once Amon is unlocked though Jovis tells Yuri he will be able to break the demonic field protecting Rasputin and the party travels back to Russia just in time for Tsar Nicholas' return. Despite his worries about his daughter Nicholas attends the party putting a brave face on for his people's sake under Rasputin's advise. Though the remaining palace guards were on duty outside protecting the reception none were in the ballroom, just as Victor predicted. Rasputin, Nicolai, Veronica and Spaienties Gladio's contact, Masaji Kato, part of the Japanese' envoy, were all at the banquet as was Victor. Victor gives a readied look to Rasputin from across the room, to which Rasputin gives a slight nod, signaling the assassination. Victor closes in on the Tsar who only too late notices the assassin, a split second before the strike however Yuri jumps down from the arch above the throne and fells Victor with a signal blow. Shortly after Victor falls the rest of the party arrives including Anastsia who greets her father. Rasputin, still un-linked to the attempt tries to work his way over to Anastsia however with Yuri ingratiated to the emperor for foiling the attempted Rasputin is kept at bay for fear making a further scene. Anastasia tells her father about her travels and innocently shows off her scrap-book calling her father's attention to her various photos. After congratulating his daughter on her work Tsar Nicholas addresses the court about the assassination attempt. Expecting the Tsar to blame the trespassers or call for an investigation to Victor's conspirators Rasputin is finally caught off guard when the Emperor calls him out as the mastermind, presenting the opened photo-album to a page that prominently displayed Victor bowing to Rasputin in a back-alley. With his assassination plan foiled, his enemies cleared of the frame-up and his links to the Russian court severed Rasputin quickly escapes thanks to a distraction created by Veronica. Yuri and his allies follow shortly after attending to the emperor and empress. Victor is never confirmed to have been killed by Yuri or not, however even if he survived it is likely he would be imprisoned if not killed by the Tsar. Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Assassins Category:Enforcer Category:Spy Category:Stalkers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil